


Rimpianti

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Lost
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Jealousy, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come Sawyer è diventato quello che è.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimpianti

**Rimpianti**

“Ehi, Coso! Perché non ti unisci a noi, invece di star lì a non fare niente?”  
Con una delle mie migliori espressioni scocciate, alzo lo sguardo dal giornale e lo punto direttamente negli occhi dell’uomo che mi sta davanti. Uomo, insomma… quel botolo di grasso che risponde al nome di Hurley.  
“Io sto facendo qualcosa, se non te ne fossi accorto, Porky Pig! Il cruciverba” rispondo con ironia “Anzi, perché non mi aiuti? 11 verticale, _Sinonimo di rompiscatole_. Il tuo nome si scrive con la y in fondo, vero?”  
Il ciccione sbuffa. Riabbasso lo sguardo, tradendo un sorrisetto divertito, quando la rivista mi viene strappata dalle mani. È stato tutto talmente forte e improvviso che non ho fatto in tempo a reagire; mi alzo in piedi, arrabbiato, pronto a dare una lezione a quel grassone, ma Hurley si limita a regalarmi un sorriso simile al mio, indicando con un gesto qualcuno al mio fianco. Riconosco subito quell’odore.  
“Ti sei messa a fare la guardia del corpo adesso, Lentiggini?” chiedo, spostando lo sguardo su Kate: per un attimo non posso impedire al mio cuore di aumentare i battiti.  
“No, voglio solo giocare un po’.” La ragazza ride e scuote la testa; forse non si rende conto di quanto è bella quando fa così. Almeno, lo è per me.  
“Non hai che da chiedere. Hurley, perché non vai a fare un giro mentre papà e mamma giocano a farti un fratellino?”  
“Sawyer, smettila!” esclama Kate, continuando a ridere. La battuta le è piaciuta, anche se una parte di me continua a sperare che non sia solo quella stronzata a divertirla. “Perché non vieni a giocare con noi? Siamo solo in tre e non ci divertiamo.”  
“In tre? E tutto il resto del gruppo che fine ha fatto?”  
La ragazza si stringe nelle spalle. “Oh, credo che siano impegnati in altre faccende. Dai, vieni. Saremo io, te, Hurley e Jack.”  
“Jack?” Lo odio quel nome. “Ah, no! Se c’è il dottorino, io non vengo!”  
Faccio per rientrare nella tenda, ma vengo afferrato di nuovo; stavolta è il ciccione a tenermi stretto. Sarà anche una pasta d’uomo, però riuscirebbe a spaccarti qualche costola con un solo abbraccio.  
“Lasciami stare!” grido “Che cazzo ve ne fate di me? Se ho detto che non voglio, non voglio!”  
“Ci servi, Sawyer.” Kate si rivolge a me con dolcezza, quasi come se fossi un bambino. È strano quanto assomigli a… Quel ricordo improvviso mi blocca, mentre la donna continua a parlare. “Volevamo giocare a golf, due contro due, e ci manca una persona.”  
Mi impongo di tornare ad ascoltarla, non voglio che si renda conto della mia debolezza. “Ok, ok! Dì allo scimmione di lasciarmi andare e verrò dove vorrai.”  
Hurley allenta la stretta; mi massaggio le spalle mentre, sconfitto, li seguo verso la collina nascosta dalla foresta. Mi precedono ridendo, contenti della loro vittoria, ma la mia mente è altrove; è tornata ad un passato che credevo morto anni prima.  
  
 _La prima volta che la vidi avevo vent’anni. Ero un ragazzo senza futuro, che viveva alla giornata: piccoli furti, qualche traffico… Ancora non avevo cominciato il mio vero lavoro, quello che mi avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la vita prima dell’incidente, insieme al desiderio di vendetta. Ogni tanto seducevo qualche donna più grande di me, ma solo per avere qualche soldo in più da parte, che fa sempre comodo. Niente di più.  
Ero ancora giovane, la mia innocenza non se ne era andata del tutto. Anche se mi suona strano pensare a me stesso come innocente. Lo sono mai stato? Forse neanche da bambino.  
Lei innocente lo era però, glielo lessi negli occhi non appena quelli incontrarono i miei. Solo oggi mi rendo conto di quanto fosse simile a Kate; come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima? Fu solo uno sguardo, un’occhiata furtiva, prima che quella montagna d’uomo mi invitasse, con la forza, ad accomodarmi fuori dal suo locale. Eppure mi bastò quell’attimo per sentirmi invadere da una strana sensazione, mai provata prima. Quegli occhi mi fecero capire che non avrei potuto fare a meno di loro, oltre che del resto. Volevo quella donna e non solo per soldi o per sesso; non era come le signore che mi accoglievano nei loro letti solo per sentirsi di nuovo giovani o amate, o come le ballerine che si strusciavano ai pali, con le quali mi concedevo una scopata nei bagni dei locali.  
No, lei era diversa. Volevo sentire la sua voce, sapere cosa le piaceva, volevo conoscerla.  
Mio padre mi avrebbe detto che mi ero innamorato, ma cosa ne sapeva lui? Aveva ucciso mia madre perché lo aveva tradito e rovinato; a lui, però, cosa faceva più male? Il tradimento? La perdita del denaro? Mamma non lo amava, altrimenti non si sarebbe fatta un amante.  
Avevo tentato di dimenticarla, dicendomi che l’amore era solo un’emerita cazzata, buona solo per i coglioni e i poeti. Il giorno dopo, però, l’avevo rivista e tutte le mie buone intenzioni erano andate a farsi fottere.  
Ero felice. Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, dalla notte in cui papà uccise la mamma e poi si fece saltare il cervello, ero di nuovo felice._  
  
“Sawyer, cosa cazzo ti succede?”  
L’urlo di Jack mi riscuote dai ricordi; per un attimo mi guardo intorno confuso, chiedendomi dove sono. Sono fermo su un prato, con una mazza da golf in mano: dallo sguardo incazzato del mio compagno di gioco e da quelli divertiti dei miei avversari, capisco che devo aver sbagliato a tirare.  
“Senti, dottore, capita a tutti un errore. E poi a me neanche andava di giocare” lo aggredisco per non far notare il mio imbarazzo.  
“Un errore? Hai appena lanciato la pallina a chilometri di distanza!”  
“Oh, quante storie! Comunque non devi dirle le parolacce, ci sono delle signore qui,” sogghigno, ammiccando verso Kate. Ma lei non mi calcola neanche, non ha occhi che per Jack; eccola che gli si avvicina e lo accarezza, tentando di calmarlo. Le loro mani si toccano, le loro bocche sono così vicine, troppo vicine…  
Compiendo uno sforzo, riesco a voltarmi e a incamminarmi verso la spiaggia. Devo allontanarmi da loro, il più possibile; solo così la fitta che sento al cuore si calmerà e io potrò tornare ad essere il Sawyer che loro conoscono, quello che sono stato per tanti anni. Tra le mani stringo ancora la mazza da golf, sento il metallo freddo sotto le dita: mi concentro su quello mentre tento di controllare il mio respiro. Ancora pochi passi ed è fatta, sarò al sicuro lontano da loro.  
“Coso, dove stai andando? Non abbiamo finito!”  
Ancora il ciccione. Ma cosa aspettano a macellarlo? Se lo fanno, avremmo di che sfamarci per mesi. Tanto si sa che del maiale non si butta via niente.  
Continuo a camminare, pregando tutti gli dei che conosco perché nessuno mi segua. Ce ne sono talmente tanti a questo mondo, uno risponderà, no?  
Invece quel giorno devono essere tutti occupati: non sono ancora arrivato alla fine della collina che sento di nuovo una presa familiare intorno al mio braccio. È come se avessi preso la scossa, ma cerco comunque di controllarmi.  
“Sawyer…”  
“Kate, non mi va di fare il terzo incomodo, ok?” le dico esasperato, tentando di sciogliermi dalla sua stretta. Inutile: la ragazza è forte, è per questo che mi piace. Anche per questo.  
“Che cosa stai dicendo?” mi chiede fissandomi. Quegli occhi così dolci mi toccano il cuore: a fatica riesco ad abbassare lo sguardo e ad assumere un tono di voce normale.  
“Non sapevo che il medico avesse dei gusti così perversi: farsi guardare mentre fa sesso. È per questo che hai voluto che io e Jabba fossimo presenti?”  
“Sawyer, smettila. Tra me e Jack non c’è niente.”  
“Certo, Lentiggini. Mi dispiace, ma io non ci casco nelle trappole di voi donne.” Con uno strattone riesco a liberarmi, ma lei mi si mette davanti, furiosa. Non ha idea di quanto è bella quando si arrabbia.  
“E anche se fosse?” mi domanda “Non sono cazzi tuoi, non stiamo insieme.”  
“Appunto. Adesso spostati.”  
“Si può sapere perché ti comporti così? Sei geloso, eh? Allora perché non mi dici cosa provi per me? Magari potresti scoprire che mi sono innamorata…”  
Non la faccio finire. La afferro per la gola e stringo le mani per farla tacere. Non deve dire quelle parole, non deve rovinare tutto. Il passato non si può dimenticare, è vero, ma non può neanche tornare; tutto ciò è già successo una volta, non può accadere di nuovo. Non può!  
Sono come impazzito al pensiero e non mi rendo conto di quello che faccio. Sono i suoi occhi a bloccarmi, prima ancora delle urla di Hurley e delle braccia di Jack che me la strappano dalle mani. Kate mi guarda e nel suo sguardo vedo dolore e paura… e tristezza. Lei capisce il mio dolore, ne è consapevole, anche senza sapere quello che mi è successo.  
“Mi spiace…” mormoro, lasciandola andare.  
“Vai via, Sawyer” sibila Jack, chino su di lei “Va via o ti ammazzo con le mie mani.”  
Obbedisco e me ne vado, perdendomi nella foresta e nella mia solitudine. Perdendomi nei miei ricordi.  
  
 _Ti amo._  
Era stata la prima donna a cui lo avevo detto con sincerità. Certo, avevo già pronunciato quella frase, ma mai pensandolo sul serio. Stavolta, però, era diverso.  
Ti amo.  
Così mi aveva risposto lei mentre mi si stringeva contro. Affondavo il volto nei suoi capelli, beandomi del profumo dolce della sua pelle. Ero felice e pensavo che niente avrebbe potuto farmi male.  
Per lei avevo trovato un lavoro e avevo affittato un appartamento. Per lei avevo deciso di cambiare vita e di dimenticare la vendetta. Niente aveva più importanza ora che quella donna era accanto a me.  
Stronzate. Queste non sono altro che stronzate. La felicità non esiste, l’amore non esiste. Dovevo impararlo a mie spese, nel modo più brutto possibile.  
Lei era cambiata, ma io non capivo, non volevo capire. Se i miei dubbi fossero diventati certezze, la mia felicità sarebbe finita e io non potevo permetterlo. Purtroppo, però, spesso è la vita a decidere per noi; così ti può capitare di uscire e di vedere la tua donna tra le braccia di un altro. Puoi continuare a pensare che sia solo un caso, ma quando vedi le loro mani che si toccano in un certo modo, quando vedi le loro labbra che si avvicinano fino a toccarsi, allora non ci sono giustificazioni possibili. Senti solo un dolore al petto, talmente forte da toglierti il fiato.  
Solo in quell’istante capii mio padre, la sofferenza che dovette provare quando mia madre gli confessò ogni cosa. Capii perché prese il fucile e le sparò per poi togliersi la vita. Capii e lo odiai ancora di più perché io non ero come lui. Io non ce la facevo ad ucciderla, la amavo troppo; avrei volentieri ucciso quell’uomo, lo avrei torturato per vederlo morire lentamente mentre lo guardavo negli occhi. Lo avrei fatto perché aveva sporcato l’unica cosa pura e bella della mia inutile vita. Non lei.  
La sera stessa me ne andai, mentre lei singhiozzava e mi chiedeva scusa; non la degnai di uno sguardo perché, se lo avessi fatto, sarei crollato. Solo quando fui in macchina, con le valigie nel bagagliaio, mi fermai a riflettere; tra le mani stringevo la lettera che avevo scritto anni prima, quando ero un bambino. Mi era capitata davanti mentre prendevo le mie cose, da mesi ormai non ci pensavo più.  
Allora compresi quello che dovevo fare: cercare l’uomo che mi aveva distrutto la vita, quello di cui portavo il nome. Era quello il mio scopo e io l’avevo dimenticato. Risi pensando a come il destino mi avesse punito per questa disattenzione. Se i morti possono vedere, probabilmente mio padre stava ridendo con me.  
  
Sta arrivando, sento i suoi passi che calpestano l’erba, eppure non faccio niente. Continuo a restare seduto sotto le fronde dell’albero nel tentativo di svuotare la mente dai pensieri.  
“Come si chiamava?” chiede. Logico, Kate non è il tipo da giri di parole.  
“Come stai?” ribatto io, tentando di sviare la domanda.  
“Insomma. Hai le mani pesanti, ragazzo!” risponde, sedendosi accanto a me. Sulle sue labbra c’è un sorriso dolce, non è arrabbiata con me.  
“Mi dispiace, io… non so cosa mi è preso. Forse è il caldo; ho sentito di gente che è impazzita per essere stata troppo al sole. Dovrei avere un cappello tra…”  
“Sawyer, come si chiamava?” Quella donna non si arrende facilmente.  
“Beth” rispondo in automatico “Elizabeth, cioè.”  
“La amavi?”  
“Ti sembro il tipo?” Una sua occhiataccia mi fa capire che l’ironia non è accettata “Sì, l’amavo” sospiro “L’amavo e mi ha fatto male, per questo ho reagito così quando tu…”  
“Raccontami di lei” mi interrompe di nuovo. Ha già capito tutto, non c’è bisogno di altre giustificazioni.  
“Non è il caso…” Ma Kate si è già stretta al mio braccio, appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla. La guardo negli occhi per un lungo istante, in silenzio, poi senza quasi rendermene conto sento la mia voce. “La prima volta che la vidi avevo vent’anni…” 


End file.
